Scribble (Moonmoon)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Intro This creamish-white egg looks like anyone was doodling things on it... with gray, black, blue, teal, orange and yellow pen on it. If you'll find some references to multiple shows and books, don't be scared! Because genderfluid baby Night/Beetle inside it is still a fetus! Looking Forward from Steven Universe: Future belongs to moonmoon, code by sfs, ref by wild Use of pronouns is purposeful!! SCRIBBLE IS MY FIRST CHARACTER TO MAKE IT TO POPULAR PAGES. SHE IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME, SO NO STEALING/USING WITHOUT PERMISSION/EDITING WITHOUT PERMISSION. THANK YOU. The "no stealing/using without permission" part mostly refers to fanfictions or roleplays. You may use them in fanfictions if you ask and I give permission. Appearance -colors- -like entirely white -some color on her face, just blue and yellow -doodles and references on his upper silkwing wings --some references are portal gun from rick and morty, jasper's gem, steven's star (on his t-shirt), sweaty gumball, bill cipher without bowtie and hat, carrie's headband, thug life glasses, blind eye society symbol, starclan and shadowclan icon things, a pokeball, and a diamond that possibly references wd -lower hivewing wings are a gradient, yellow closest to body, then teal, then blue, then black, then grey. -build- -nightwing face with a small nose horn, lower jaw is beetlewingish -neck and torso are beetlewing, upper arms and (whole) legs too. -start of tail is beetlewing, transitions to nightwing about 1/3 through -tail is unreasonably long -silkwing wings for upper wings, lower wings are hivewing -silkwing horns -other notes- -fangs are optional!! you don't need to draw her with fangs if you don't want to/can't. -their eyes can be any color from white to black. don't be afraid!! --his eye whites are anywhere from white to light grey. Personality -quiet -really chatty to those she likes -d o o d l e s --draws on everything!! -his favorite things are art supplies -hates fighting, does everything in their power to not have it in their kingdom wip!! History Lepi walked quickly back and forth across the stone floor. Her mate, Mothwing, was curled sleeping around their egg. He had decided to spend their last few moments with their unhatched dragonet getting them ready to be given to the NightWing princess, Princess Crossbow. The moon was almost at the highest point, and she would be arriving soon. "Moth-" she started to say, but was quickly interrupted. "I know, I know, she's arriving soon. Stop freaking out, Lepi. You knew this was happening, you had a long time to prepare to give her up." Mothwing sighed, half asleep. wip ---- -hatched to a mother and father who did not want her --that's what she thought, but her mother and father did want her. they were unable to care for him, but they did want them -the nightwing princess had married a beetlewing so they just gave him to them -raised in the palace -when she was one her adoptive parents had a son --named eve -when the beetlewings moved to pantala they were really young -her mother gave up her title as princess to come with her family -the beetlewings made her a beetlewing princess even though she was a nightwing -eve was a prince, scribble and her mother could ascend to the throne only if there were no other heirs and the queen died. --that happened. -scribble's adoptive mother became queen --scribble refused to have people call her 'princess scribble' -eventually married a beetlewing --they adopted a dragonet because they were GAY -eve married a leafwing, they had a dragonet before they divorced. he remarried a few years later to a beetlewing and they have 3 dragonets (so far, including his leafwing kid) Relationships -"canon"- -family- -dragons- biological mother + father- hates them for giving her up. no memories of them (negative) unnamed adoptive mother- relationship (positive) unnamed adoptive father- relationship (positive) Eve- would throw hands (talons?) for him. rlly cares about him. (positive) unnamed leafwing wife of eve- relationship (negative/neutral) unnamed beetlewing wife of eve- relationship (positive/neutral) unnamed girlfriend- relationship (very positive) -dragonets- unnamed adopted dragonet- relationship (positive) unnamed leafwing nephew- relationship (positive) unnamed beetlewing niece- relationship (positive) unnamed beetlewing nephew- relationship (positive) -non-family- unnamed beetlewing queen- relationship (positive) -fanon- (open!! beetlewings and beetlewing hybrids only please!) Trivia text Gallery Follow ref at top (done by Wild) 402FDD77-0CDF-4337-92AB-53D7E2474C0A.jpeg|Wonderful headshot by Mystical!! Thank you!! Screeble.jpeg|By Sab!! Thank you!! She looks amazing!! D4DDA827-5B2B-4BB8-B2FD-F2614559FC77.jpeg|Aesthetic by Hey!! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Females Category:Males Category:Non-Binary Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Moonmoonfoxwolf)